In human anatomy, the subtalar joint is a joint of the foot that occurs at the meeting point of the talus and the calcaneus. The main ligament of the subtalar joint, i.e. the interosseous talocalcaneal ligament, runs through the sinus tarsi, which is a canal between the articulations of the talus and the calcaneus. The subtalar joint has several important functions, including adapting to changes in terrain while walking, pivoting one's body while on their feet, and shock absorption as one's feet hit the ground. As such, the subtalar joint can be said to perform two basic types of motion within the foot, pronation, which is the natural motion that occurs when one's instep rolls inward, and supination, which relates to motion in the opposite direction as the foot rolls outward and the arch height increases. Unfortunately, certain problems can occur within the subtalar joint, including excessive pronation or hyperpronation, which occurs when the inward motion of the ankle bone is excessive and goes past the healthy point necessary for its intended functions. This excessive motion is caused by a misalignment between the ankle bones and the hindfoot bones, e.g., the talus and the calcaneus. It creates an imbalance of forces and weight distribution in the foot that propagates throughout the entire body. Over time, this functional imbalance causes repetitive damage to joints, ligaments, tendons, and bone structures. Left untreated, hyperpronation can lead to foot ailments such as bunions, heel pain (plantar fasciitis), hammertoes, and various other foot ailments. Furthermore, the excessive motion in the foot can travel up the body and cause knee, hip and lower back pain. Accordingly, a means to effectively treat and/or correct for hyperpronation is desired to inhibit any such problems.